


Warriors: The Hidden Clan

by patbeck



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character-centric, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patbeck/pseuds/patbeck
Summary: Several generations later, the clans have come across a time of peace. No prophecies have come upon the lake so far, prey is plentiful, and the order of the clans are just as StarClan wished for it to be, mirroring the traditions of their ancestors. However, as a group of cats in ShadowClan start to plotting in the shadows, independent of the wishes of their leader, the balance of the clans threaten to be broken. Power struggles begin, traditions are questioned, and in the end, the only cat that might be able to make a difference is a little outsider in ThunderClan, Grovepaw.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> heyya, this is a test-run of my original characters in an established world. if this goes well, i might make my own independent universe with these characters! hope you enjoy!

Duskmeadow awoke when she felt a prod on her flank. Her green eyes flickered open to meet the amber gaze of a familiar golden she-cat, her sister. She scrunched her nose when he realized the sun hadn’t risen yet.

 

“Lionwind, it’s still night time,” she mumbled. “What do you want?”

 

Lionwind was not bothered by Duskmeadow’s agitated manner, she motioned to outside the warrior’s den. “Come with me, and I’ll tell you.”

 

Duskmeadow’s interested peaked at Lionwind’s unwillingness to be straightforward. If she wasn’t telling her what was wrong outright, something must have really been wrong. As her sister exited the warrior’s den, Duskmeadow stayed in her nest for a moment before getting up and following her, careful not to trip over her sleeping clanmates. She padded over to where Lionwind sat down near the nursery across the camp. Then she paused and waited silently for her sister’s explanation.

 

Lionwind swallowed. “I’m leaving ThunderClan.”

 

An alarm shot through Duskmeadow's head. "What? Why?"

 

She didn't wait for Lionwind's response, as she came up with her own guess. "It's Snake, isn't it?"

 

Lionwind looked down with shame and nodded.

 

"You've got to be kidding me," Duskmeadow scoffed. "After you said you were done with that rogue, you'd abandon ThunderClan to be with him?"

 

"Duskmeadow, let me explain," Lionwind snapped. "There's this group of rogues down in the Twolegplace, terrorizing innocent cats. I can't just stand by and watch this happen, Snake needs my help stopping them!"

 

"But those cats aren't your clanmates, why should you care about them?" Duskmeadow argued.

 

"Just because they're not from ThunderClan, doesn't mean they don't matter," Lionwind replied. "For StarClan's sake, there are kits in danger! If you had been there with me, you'd see sympathize with them, too."

 

Duskmeadow still wasn't completely convinced. "Even so, you still have a duty to your Clan as a warrior," she meowed. "You have a duty to Grovekit!"

 

"A ThunderClan warrior should serve their Clan to the best of their ability," Lionwind explained. "I can't do that with my conscience weighing down my mind, telling me that I could've done something to help those cats. And Grovekit...well, what will I be teaching him if he sees that his mother did nothing to help other cats! I wouldn't be setting a good example for him."

 

She had a point, Lionwind would likely be unhappy staying in ThunderClan if she didn't follow her conscience. It was so like her, she always cared more about kindness than loyalty. "Are you sure this is the right decision?" Duskmeadow mewed. "What about Grovekit?"

 

"That's why I called you here," Lionwind sighed. "I want you to take care of Grovekit for the next couple of moons. I don't trust any of the other queens to love him as much as you do. Grovekit deserves to be taken care of by his kin."

 

Duskmeadow sighed. "But I don't have any milk, how can I take care of him?"

 

"One of the other queens can always provide milk, other than that, you can teach him the ways of the Clan," Lionwind meowed.

 

"And what will I tell the Clan?" Duskmeadow added. "I doubt ThunderClan will let you come back after this."

 

Lionwind looked remorseful. "Well, I'm leaving tonight, I don't want to cause an uproar in the Clan. You can talk to Dreamstar privately about it if you want to. I'm fine with any sort of response she gives, even if it means I can never come back."

 

Duskmeadow felt defeat weighing on her shoulders as she realized there was no way of convincing Lionwind to stay, she had worn out all of her arguments. "You're really dead-set on this, aren't you?" She meowed. "Is this really that important to you?"

 

Lionwind nodded. "I need to make a difference to someone's life, and I can't do it here."

 

"I can't force you to stay," Duskmeadow sighed. "Very well, I'll take care of Grovekit for you. Just...promise you'll come back, alright? You don't even have to stay, I just want to see you again."

 

"I will," Lionwind nodded. She went back into the nursery and licked the top of Grovekit's head, who slept soundly in his nest. She then went back outside, she nuzzled Duskmeadow’s cheek and rubbed against her flank affectionately. Duskmeadow accepted the gesture solemnly, feeling her heart sink over this might being the last time she'd be with her sister in a long time. "Goodbye, Duskmeadow. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon."

 

Duskmeadow sighed. "As with you, dear sister."

 

Lionwind backed away from her, slowly turning around and going through the camp entrance. She looked back one last time at her sister, her amber gaze glinting in the darkness, before she finally disappeared into the thorn tunnel.

 

—

 

Some moons later, Duskmeadow had adjusted to taking care of Grovekit. Because she didn't have any milk to offer, she could still sometimes function as a warrior, but for the most part she was Grovekit's guardian. She watched as the dusky brown kit grew up and inherited green eyes, she felt love well up in her as he reminded so much of Lionwind, the kit inherited his grandfather’s green eyes as well. She told herself that she'd make sure the kit would grow up to be a fine warrior, enough to make Lionwind proud. But, she was afraid Grovekit would end up to be an independent spirit like his mother and leave someday, so she taught him to be self-sufficient as well. She made sure he knew how to hunt before becoming an apprentice, and taught him a few fighting moves safe enough for a kit to learn. She was proud, but she still worried. And her worried translated into sternness and a desire to be more stoic.

 

And it didn't help when suddenly, a ShadowClan cat came strolling into the ThunderClan camp with a kit following him. Everyone in the camp watched warily in the crater clearing as the golden tabby known as Ryewind walked in with a false sense of confidence. Though he tried to appear calm, Duskmeadow could smell fear coming from him. She didn't care, she didn't want an outsider promoting a lack of loyalty, just running away from your clan all willy-nilly. Now who did he think he was? But it would be informal of her to be approach him rudely, so she waited silently to see his intentions, even though she tolerated enough of that sort of stuff from Lionwind. She didn't need to see anymore.

 

After a private talk with Dreamstar, leader of ThunderClan, it turned out that Ryewind wanted to stay with his son Kestrelkit. The tom had some drama with other ShadowClan cats, apparently, and according to him, he feared for his safety. But it appeared that he still wanted to teach his son clan values, so they opted for ThunderClan. Dreamstar was reluctant, but due to the she-cat's compassionate nature, she let the cats stay. Duskmeadow found it suspicious that Ryewind wasn't more specific with why he didn't stay in ShadowClan, but she didn't decide to pry further. As long as from then on, there would be clan loyalty, she wouldn't question it. She just wanted Grovekit to be safe.


	2. Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Current Clan Allegiances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If a character has their name crossed out, it means they're either deceased or about to be deceased.

#  **ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

Dreamstar

A large cream she-cat with blue eyes, a white underbelly, and scars on her legs, she’s missing her tail.

**Deputy:**

Ravengorse

A small black tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Brackentail

A long-haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and one white paw.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Kestrelpaw

A sleek, handsome golden tom with blue eyes and white paws. Ryewind’s son.

**Warriors:**

Poppynose

A beautiful long-haired cream she-cat with blue eyes.

_ Apprentice: Joypaw _

Brooktail

A light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Poppynose’s sister.

Ryewind

A long-haired dark golden tom with green eyes, a white-tipped tail, and a white spot on his chin. Formerly of ShadowClan.

_ Apprentice: Grovepaw _

Blueheart

A blue-grey tom with gray eyes, and a deep scar on his underbelly and chest.

_ Apprentice: Tawnypaw _

Gorsefur

A large, long-haired ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Blueheart’s brother.

Mouseflower

A small light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Dreamstar’s mate.

Haretooth

A small, sleek cream tabby tom with blue eyes, abnormally long ears and a hooked tooth. Mouseflower’s brother.

_ Apprentice: Prancepaw _

Silverpool

A sleek silver she-cat with blue eyes and two white paws. Blizzardpelt’s daughter.

_ Apprentice: Bramblepaw _

Cinderstreak

A white she-cat with brown eyes and a gray streak running down her back to her tail. Blizzardpelt’s daughter.

Sootfeather

A heavyset long-haired dark gray tom with blue eyes. Blizzardpelt’s son.

Leafwillow

A long-haired calico she-cat with amber eyes and long legs. Ryewind’s mate.

~~ Duskmeadow ~~

~~ A long-haired dark gray she-cat with green eyes. ~~

**Apprentices:**

Bramblepaw

A plump dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. a white underbelly, and white paws. Dreamstar’s son.

Prancepaw

A small cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Gorsefur’s daughter.

Joypaw

A long-haired ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Gorsefur’s daughter.

Grovepaw

A small long-haired beige tom with green eyes. Duskmeadow’s nephew.

Tawnypaw

A long-haired calico she-cat with green eyes. Ryewind and Leafwillow’s daughter.

**Queens:**

Rivertail

A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Silverpool’s sister.

_ Kits: Foxkit, Gingerkit, Heatherkit. _

**Kits:**

Foxkit

A long-haired ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

Gingerkit

A ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

Heatherkit

A cream and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Quailfeather

A long-haired ginger tom with amber eyes.

Volefur

A plump dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Dreamstar’s mother.

Meadowpelt

A light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Duskmeadow’s mother.

Blizzardpelt

A large white tom with one blue eye and one blind eye.

 

#  **ShadowClan**

**Leader:**

Beetlestar

A small black tom with green eyes.

**Deputy:**

Goldenfur

A handsome golden tabby tom with a long scar trailing down his back and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Lakepuddle

A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and an unusually long tail. Hawkleg’s sister.

**Warriors:**

Toadsting

A plump dark gray tom with green eyes who’s missing a tail.

Cedarbranch

A large dark gray tom with amber eyes. Toadsting’s brother.

Acorntail

A long-haired dark brown tabby tom with with amber eyes. Cherryflower’s brother.

Cherryflower

A small, pretty ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Cedarbranch’s mate.

Daffodiltail

A long-haired golden she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Goldenfur’s daughter.

Dawnstrike

A dark golden and white tom with green eyes. Goldenfur’s son.

Nettlegaze

A golden tabby tom with piercing green eyes. Goldenfur’s son.

Brindlecoat

A dark brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Flowerpaw

A pretty golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Dawnstrike’s daughter.

Blazepaw

A dark golden tom with amber eyes. Cedarbranch’s son.

Boulderpaw

A plump long-haired dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Cedarbranch’s daughter.

Brownpaw

A solid brown tom with brown eyes. Beetlestar’s son.

Elmpaw

A tall light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Beetlestar’s son.

**Queens:**

Hawkleg

A brown tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes. Beetlestar’s mate.

Ashenspirit

A light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_ Kits: Flintkit _

Beaverstem

A long-haired dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Ashenspirit’s mate

_ Kits: Maplekit, Deerkit _

Sunflower

A long-haired golden tabby she-cat with two white paws and green eyes. Copperwater’s mate.

_ Kits: Fernkit, Haykit _

**Kits:**

Flintkit

A small, light gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Amberkit

A golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Maplekit

A long-haired dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Deerkit

A light brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Fernkit

A long-haired golden tom with green eyes.

Haykit

A light golden and white tom with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Pigeonstep

A black tom with blue eyes. Beetlestar’s father.

Hareheart

A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Lakepuddle and Hawkleg’s father.

Copperwater

A dark ginger tom with one blue eye and one brown eye.

Honeyflower

A formerly beautiful long-haired golden and white she-cat with green eyes. Goldenfur’s mate.

Marigoldpelt

A sleek golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Honeyflower’s sister.

 

#  **WindClan**

**Leader:**

Duststar

A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white tipped tail.

**Deputy:**

Skystalk

A black and white tom with blue eyes. Fawnstream’s former mate.

**Medicine Cat:**

Aldershine

A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Skystalk's brother.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Oakpelt

A muscular dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Jaggedclaw’s son.

**Warriors**

Gooserock

A silver tabby tom with blue eyes. Palepounce’s son.

Rabbitfur

A cream she-cat with amber eyes. Palepounce’s daughter.

Fawnstream

A light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. Duststar’s sister.

Cinderwing

A gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Duststar’s sister.

Swallowtalon

A large dark gray tom with blue eyes. Duststar’s brother.

Chestnutback

A handsome dark brown and white tom with amber eyes. Rabbitfur’s mate .

**Apprentices:**

Spottedpaw

A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Lostnight’s daughter.

Sheeppaw

A long-haired white tom with brown eyes. Lostnight’s son.

Branchpaw

A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Deerpaw

A light brown and white tom with amber eyes. Skystalk’s daughter.

Juniperpaw

A calico she-cat with amber eyes Skystalk’s daughter.

**Queens:**

Lostnight

A long-haired black she-cat with alluring blue eyes. Jaggedclaw’s daughter, Fawnstream’s mate.

_ Kits: Cypresskit, Flamekit, Darkit _

Dovewater

A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Gooserock’s mate.

Adderfeather

A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_ Kits: Willowkit, Icekit _

**Kits:**

Cypresskit

A dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Flamekit

A ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Darkkit

A black tom with blue eyes.

Willowkit

A light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Icekit

A white she-cat with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Palepounce

A small cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Jaggedclaw

A ragged, dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Squirreljump

A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Skystalk and Aldershine’s father.

Mistsight

A silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Duststar’s mother.

 

#  **RiverClan**

**Leader:**

Cinderstar

A solid gray she-cat with blue eyes. Boulderpond’s daughter.

**Deputy:**

Featherthroat

A small silver tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Hawkbriar

A long-haired brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. Jaggedriver’s daughter.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Gorsewind

A plump ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Leafskip

A light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Minnewfur’s daughter.

Rivernight

A pretty black tom with blue eyes. Boulderpond’s son.

Ashenbreeze

A light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Boulderpond’s son.

Otterfrost

A small brown tabby and white tom with green eyes. Jaggedriver’s son.

Minnewfur

A dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Jaggedriver’s daughter.

Redcreek

A ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Smokeflash

A dark gray tom with amber eyes. Redcreek’s brother.

Streamflower

A light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Redcreek’s sister.

Featherthroat

A silver tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Redcreek’s brother.

**Apprentices:**

Mudpaw

A dark brown tom with amber eyes. Minnewfur’s son.

Gorsepaw

A cream tabby tom with green eyes. Minnewfur’s son.

Barleypaw

A black and white tom with green eyes. Pondhollow’s son.

Stonepaw

A long-haired silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Deerfeather’s daughter.

Sandpaw

A cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Deerfeather’s daughter.

**Queens:**

Breezecloud

A light brown tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes. Jaggedriver’s daughter, Featherthroat’s mate.

_ Kits: Snowkit, Leapkit _

Deerfeather

A long-haired cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Jaggedriver’s daughter, Redcreek’s mate.

_ Kits: Barkkit, Birdkit, Harekit _

Pondhollow

A black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Cinderstar’s mate.

_ Kits: Scorchkit, Marrowkit. _

**Kits:**

Snowkit

A fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes.

Leapkit

A silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Scorchkit

A black and white tom with blue eyes.

Marrowkit

An off-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Barkkit

A dark brown tom with green eyes.

Birdkit

A light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Harekit

A light brown tom with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Sagesun

A golden tabby tom with green eyes.

Jaggedriver

A large dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Boulderpond

A light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Sagesun’s sister.

 

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Snake

A sleek dusky brown tom with blue eyes.

Violet

A dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Piper

A ginger she-cat with green eyes. Thomas’ sister.

Thomas

A ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Minnewfur’s mate.

 


End file.
